mb_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Yusei Fudo's Decks
Yusei plays a Warrior and Machine Deck featuring the "Synchron" monsters. Those who know him very well (such as Jack, Kalin and Crow) say that he is starting to get predictable because he has been using the same basic strategies for a long time. Despite this, Yusei is still known for his genius and Dueling style, being able to quickly comprehend his opponent's tactics and quickly formulate an effective counter strategy. His Decks are generally low powered, with most of the initial cards obtained from Satellite after residents of New Domino City threw them out prior to the series. The Deck focuses on swarming the field with low Level monsters, letting him easily perform Synchro Summons to gain an advantage. Currently he has the best Dueling record of all main protagonists in the anime, with only 1 defeat (in a flashback), a few Duels with no result and all the other Duels won. In the manga, he also has a similar record, with only 1 defeat, and all the rest won. Anime Ground Fortune Cup Own Ground Deck Tenzen Yanagi's Deck After Yanagi was defeated by Tanner, Yusei borrowed this Deck to Duel and defeat Tanner. Facility With his own, Tanner and Yanagi's cards confiscated, Yusei assembled a Deck using random cards given to him by other inmates at the Facility to use in his Duel with Mr. Armstrong. This Deck's card count adds up exactly to 40 cards. Most of this Deck's cards feature criminal-like monsters or other shady cards. This Decks' contents were given back to their owners once Yusei defeated Mr. Armstrong. Owned cards Dark Signer Pre-World Racing Grand Prix Since the war with the Dark Signers, Yusei's ground Deck has gained an array of different cards. He now uses the "Cycler" series as well as a new selection of "Synchrons" and their Synchro Monster upgrades. He also received a selection of new Traps which negate damage or opponents monsters effects. World Racing Grand Prix As Yusei was participating in the WRGP, he only used his ground Deck during a Concentration Duel. 3D Bonds Beyond Time In Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time, his Deck appears similar to his usual anime Deck, including "Junk" monsters and Synchro Summoning support. Preview cards These cards were seen in the movie special opening of FREEDOM in episode 67. Turbo Fortune Cup Yusei uses a Defensive/Warrior Deck, largely focused around Synchro Summoning his "Junk Warrior", and later his "Stardust Dragon". Due to the low stats of the majority of his monsters, Yusei uses a large amount of Speed Spells and Trap Cards to enhance their strength such as "Speed Spell - Silver Contrail" and "Counterattack Beacon". As well as this, he also uses a large quantity of monsters with defensive capabilities such as "Shield Wing" and "Fortress Warrior". Due to "Speed World" limiting his usage of Speed Spells, Yusei uses a large quantity of traps. Dark Signer Yusei continues to play a Defensive/Warrior Deck, but with more of a heavy focus on swarm and Synchro Summon tactics. To counter the "Earthbound Immortals", Yusei added a large amount of spell and trap cards to get around their immunity to being affected by such cards, primarily to reduce damage through cards such as "Baton of the Hero" and "Scrubbed Raid". In addition to this, after acquiring "Majestic Star Dragon", he utilized more support for his "Stardust Dragon". Pre-World Racing Grand Prix Yusei later uses a Advantage/Graveyard Based Turbo Deck consisting largely of cards which gain abilities whilst in the Graveyard, for example "Damage Eater" and "A/D Changer", or by discarding them from his hand such as "Effect Veiler" and "Stronghold Guardian". In addition, he now uses a large array of draw power as his strategies take up a sizable amount of cards from his hand. World Racing Grand Prix Yusei continues to use a Graveyard Based/Advantage Turbo Deck, although since acquiring "Shooting Star Dragon", his Deck has become primarily focused on it and Synchro Summoning it's materials. Yusei also adds several cards which work with his new ace such as "Zero Force". As well as this, he also uses a series of new, low Level Tuner monsters to easily Summon "Formula Synchron". Ark Cradle Cancelled Future In the future, Yusei was a well known Duelist who inspired many. A list of his achievements and cards was researched by Z-one. This future was erased due to the current Yusei's actions in the altered timeline. Evolving Duel In the non-canon special episode, Evolving Duel! Stardust VS Red Demons, Yusei used a Turbo Deck that focused on "Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode". 3D Bonds Beyond Time Manga Yusei uses a "Junk" Deck focused around swarm tactics in order to easily Synchro Summon through cards such as "Jackie Jumper" and "Junk Forward". His trap lineup consists mainly of cards to protect his monsters from being Destroyed by battle. He also utilizes several Equip Spell Cards which work with his "Seven Swords Warrior". Yusei also uses a large amount of cards which allow him to draw additional cards like "Shock Draw" and "Overflowing Treasure" which help him gather his various strategies and Synchro Material Monsters easier. After acquiring "Stardust Radiance Dragon", Yusei uses individual support for it such as "Shooting Mirage". Video games Stardust Accelerator Ground Turbo Reverse of Arcadia Ground Turbo Over the Nexus Ground Turbo Wheelie Breakers Tag Force 4 Tag Force 5 Normal Yusei Poncho Yusei Tag Force 6 Yu-Gi-Oh! Online Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Decade Duels Duel Transer Duel Terminals Invasion of Worms!! Justice Strikes Back!! Demon Roar God Revival!! Champion of Chaos!! Dragunity of the Hurricane!! Charge of the Genex!! Pulse of the Trishula!! Vylon Descends!! Raid of the Inverz!! Judgement of Omega!! Xyz Startup!! Ouroboros, Wicked Dragon of Destruction!! Sacred Star Knights!! V-Jump Magazine References Notes Category:Characters' Decks